Tristezas en Heinstein
by September's Child
Summary: Tres almas atrapadas en Heinstein sufren sus propias tristezas. Trío de pequeños drabbles.
1. Tristeza en violeta

_¡Saludos a todos!_

 _Aquí os dejo con una pequeñísima colección de tres Drabbles que narran tres tristezas distintas._

 _Dedicado a todos los lectores que me apoyáis con vuestras lecturas y reviews, especialmente a Victoria_Nike, por el cariño que tiene a los personajes del Inframundo y como agradecimiento por las historias que de ellos nos brinda._

 _Gracias de corazón por las lecturas que pueda recibir._

* * *

 **# TRISTEZAS EN HEINSTEIN #**

 **Tristeza en violeta**

Me creen engreída. Soberbia y consentida.

Quizás tengan razón...O tal vez erren en su ligera definición.

Pero no les culpo. No es fácil conocerme, como tampoco lo es fingir durante todos los segundos que respiro ante su presencia cuán vanidosa puedo llegar a ser.

No me pueden conocer...aquí está mi más terrible maldición. La misma que consigue ahogarme en un mar de soledad. No pueden desnudarme las ausencias que me esculpen débil. No deben ser testigos de la desesperación que me consume cuando necesito un abrazo y lo único que puedo recibir son reverencias de protocolo ante la lealtad ofrecida a un dios aterrador.

Porque lealtad a mí no me la han entregado, mis fieles espectros...Lo sé. Su inquebrantable lealtad se debe al nombre de mi dios hermano.

Lo acepto. Y suspiro hondo, y me creo un orgullo que no tengo. Una autoridad que me lastima. Un carácter que ninguna empatía siembra.

Y entonces me hundo...y no me vence el destino, sino la tristeza. Perenne. Enquistada y tan altanera como pretende ser mi siempre apagada mirada.

Sólo hallarme en sus ojos vestidos de ámbar me reconforta el espíritu, consigue llenarme de algo parecido a la vida que ya no siento. Sólo saberme observada por él me suaviza la tristeza que noche tras días me abruma y me lacera.

Pero él apenas me observa...

Baja la mirada cuando nuestros pasos se cruzan. La baja cuando mi voz le ordena. Y la mantiene esquiva y sumisa cuando mi deseo pugna por hacerle saber que no...que no hay piedra tras mi mirada...Que hay alma que anhela, que sufre y que clama...que esgrime gritos entre ensordecedor silencio. Gritos de auxilio. De amor...De condena.

Él quizás también me juzgue de forma tan severa. Y así debe hacerlo...a riesgos de contagiarse con una tristeza que reza por ser aliviada con su aliento.

Una tristeza ataviada de un apagado violeta...

...siempre escudada por el más estricto secreto.


	2. Tristeza en sombras

**Tristeza en sombras**

Lo intento.

Cada día de mi vida. Juro por el mismísimo Dios Hades, Señor de las Tinieblas, que mi entrega es en cuerpo y alma. Sé que él lo ve...y tal vez incluso aprecie mi esfuerzo.

Alguna vez, después de algún progreso, me ha parecido avistar un boceto de sonrisa en su adusto rostro, siempre tan altivo. Siempre tan serio. Una mínima expresión de satisfacción por la lección enseñada. Por la habilidad adquirida.

Hace años que soy fiel al poder que proyecta su propia sombra. Jamás he declinado ninguna oportunidad para aprender de él. Ni siquiera siendo humanos...

Él me enseñó a cabalgar los grandes y vigorosos caballos que hoy ya no habitan estas tierras yermas. Él me enseñó a empuñar la espada sin miedo. A clavarla en el pecho del adversario sin misericordia. Y sin perder nunca el respeto por quién ante mí muera.

Respeto...

Ya no recuerdo cuándo esta palabra comenzó a cobrar otro significado en mi corazón.

Respeto es lo que siempre le he ofrecido. Respeto es lo que también he recibido a cambio. Pero ya no me basta con ello...

Hace tiempo que algo ha despertado en mi interior, algo que irónicamente, se aleja del respeto que pueda profesar a mi señor.

Primero no sabía qué era...Sólo sabía que dolía la soledad que su presencia me generaba. Sí, soledad, porque yo deseaba que su mirada misteriosa y ámbar dejara de ver en mí algo más que a un niño aprendiz, obediente y leal.

Necesitaba...necesito que algún día me mire, y que lo haga con la misma intensidad que la mira a ella cuando nadie se da cuenta.

No lo hará.

Sé que ésto no sucederá, y es ahí donde mi tristeza aumenta, me llena y me desborda. Quizás sea un cobarde, pero lo acepto...con dolor y resignación, me asiento en el conformismo de ofrecerle mi lealtad a él.

Sólo a él.

No al magnánimo Dios del Inframundo...Y mucho menos a ella.

Insisto...Mi lealtad sólo se debe a él.

y mi tristeza únicamente me pertenece a mí.

A mí y a la sombra que me cubre, la misma que me hace invisible ante lo que a él pueda quedarle de humanidad, entregada en secreto a quién le oprime y le veja.

Sí, seré cobarde...Le amaré en silencio, como desde hace tiempo llevo haciéndolo..

Le defenderé ante todo. Ante todos. Con mi propia vida si se ofrece...

Y lo haré con orgullo, desde las sombras que dibujan una tristeza densa...

...Íntima...

...Sólo mía.


	3. Tristeza en ámbar

**Tristeza en ámbar**

Otra vez me hallo preso en este maldito castillo.

Echo en falta las misiones, aunque en ellas se derramen sangre y súplicas por una vida que ningún color posee. Pero prefiero mil veces el campo de batalla, los lienzos de pasto fresco donde las miradas enrojecidas por el acecho de la muerte me ofrecen iras y odios. Sin dudar prefiero éso que la tensa calma que se respira entre unas paredes tan grises como gris siento mi alma.

Únicamente sus miradas iluminan la lobreguez de estos fríos muros de piedra.

Creen que no las veo. Que no las percibo ni las aprecio.

Se engañan.

Quizás lo hagan adrede...o tal vez inconsicentemente. Pero yo las veo, las siento y me duelen cuando en mi espalda se clavan envenedadas por una devoción que no sé si merezco.

No soy un hombre alegre. Tan sólo soy un hombre abnegado a su deber.

Defender a mi Dios Hades es la misión que se ha adherido a mi vida, y a ella me debo.

En cuerpo y alma.

Sé que respetan mi destino. Lo que ignoro es hasta qué límite comprenden mi dedicación.

Sus miradas de furtiva admiración me halagan. Incluso me atrevo a confesar, en el más estricto silencio, que a veces las necesito. Pero cuanto más las deseo, más me hieren y me entristecen.

A él, mi fiel escudero, no puedo amarle como sé que ansía, aunque jamás me lo haya tan siquiera insinuado. Pero sé que me ama...Al fin y al cabo, en algún recuerdo muy lejano, también fui humano.

El brillo que destilan sus ojos al mirarme no puede mentir. Tampoco el sonrojo de sus mejillas cuando agacha el rostro y me esquiva la mirada. Pero no puedo amarle...

Soy soldado. Quizás en algún momento mis eternos días se quiebren por la mitad, mi sangre riegue terreno muerto y mi alma divague hasta alcanzar otro destino menos frío y más fugaz.

Soy guerreo, y no puedo permitirme el humano lujo de amar.

Aunque muy a mi pesar lo hago...y no quiero ni imaginar desde cuándo.

¿Desde que era una niña? Es posible que sí...que ya entonces cayera embrujado por ese triste violeta que siempre ha titilado en sus ojos asustados.

¿O cuando la niña murió para dejar paso a la mujer que hoy es? Quizás ahí me rendí por completo. Quizás ahí no supe ser tan fuerte como creía.

Quizás ese día, cuando descubrí cuánto dolor le costaba erigirse comandante de 108 almas condenadas, fue cuando mi cobardía me venció.

La amo, pero ella no debe saberlo.

Algún día no muy lejano sé que voy a morir...

...y no voy a permitir que ella se rinda, y que lo haga junto a mí.


End file.
